Wanda
'''Wanda '''is a main character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a titlar character. He is a mysterious space dog who one day encounters Yuto. He is mistaken as Wannosuke's replacement by Yuto's family of four. Relatives * Yuto (teammate) * Yui (crush) * Wonder-King (father) * Nice and Amazing (friends) * Mighty (rival) In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Wanda was first seen at the beginning of episode 1 when he captured and debugged Bug-Dorirumin. His father, the Wonder-King, sent him to Earth whilst putting the Wonder-Star in ice. His Kamiwaza Pod then crashed-landed at a scrapyard full of scrap-cars. After capturing and debugging Bug-Turbomin, Wanda was taken to Yuto's house by Yuto and his younger sister Yui. Later, Wanda passes the Kamiwaza Power-Shot to Yuto after encountering Bug-Tonkmin. In episode 9, Wanda was sent flying by a strange flying tempura. In the following episode, Yui went to search for Wanda with help from Yuto's father and two of Yuto's friends Mirai and Shuu as well as Railmin. Wanda later reunites with Yuto when he used his Kamiwaza Searcher on Bug-Jetmin. Wanda had his face removed by Bug-Keshigomin in episode 11. Yuto, Yui, Mirai and Shuu each take turns to redraw Wanda's face and only Yuto, Mirai and Shuu laugh at the following results: * Yui's own style: Like how Yui draws Wanda's face on her pictures of him. * Yuto's style: Almost like how Wanda's face looks before Bug-Keshigomin rubs it out. * Mirai's style: Made a referance to various Shoujo anime and manga franchises such as Sailor Moon. * Shuu's style: Made a referance to various Shounen anime and manga franchises such as Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. In episode 12, Wanda plays his role as the speeder as he ride's Yuto's skateboard boosted by Turbomin. That was until they ended up on a platform in the middle of a huge pit. Luckly, Yuto, his sister Yui and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu rescue them with help from the other Promins. In episode 13, every time he has a dream, Wanda wets the beddings. That is because Wanda's been dreaming of visiting the bathrooms which became a nightmare by Bug-Yumemin. In episode 18, Wanda visits a bathroom for real. However, he notices that the bathroom in Souma's manor is huge and he can't reach the goldern loo-roll. Later, Wanda has to solve a case of the knocked out Promins. Bug-Stopmin is the answer to that mystery. In episode 32, Wanda was mistaken for Momotaro's crush until Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Heartmin. In episode 47, after his home planet the Wonder-Star was thawed and purified, Wanda decided to stay with Yuto because of Yui. Trivia * Wanda is most often based on dogs, like how 'Sailor Moon' character Luna is based on cats and 'Cardcaptor Sakura' character Kero is based on lions. * Wanda is the first Kamiwaza teammate in the Kamiwaza Wanda series to arrive on Earth. Counterparts * Chibiusa (Sailor Moon series, both have monorachs Wonder-King and King Endymion as their fathers) * Rockruff (Pokemon series, both are based on dogs) * Flappy (Pretty Cure: Splash Star, both have the same Japanese voice actor) * Luna and Artemis (Sailor Moon series, all 3 are animal-based teammates to Yuto, Usagi and Minako; Wanda and Artemis both have white on them) * Pegasis (Sailor Moon series, both have a crush on Yui and Chibiusa) * Kero (Cardcaptor Sakura series, both are animal-based companions to Yuto and Sakura) * Jibanyan (Yo-Kai Watch series, both are animal-based and love to eat chicken karage bites and choco-bars) * Asterix (Namesake series, both are titlar characters) * Pac-Man (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, both are titlar characters and love to eat chicken karage bites and Pac-burgers) * Kirby (Namesake series, both are titlar characters) * Goemon (Ganbare Goemon, both are titlar characters) * Whisper (Yo-Kai Watch series, both have white on them) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Kamiwaza Teammates Category:Wonder-Star Citizens